guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Marshmellows
Have you ever dream that one day you will be a part of a wonderful guild where everyone is fun, loving and friendly..... Well, dream no more! Now you can. If that is all you ever wanted in a guild then the Marshmellows is the guild for you. How the Marshmellows was Discovered Long before sweet snacks came to be, the world was in a very sad state. Children crying on the streets, adults with hungry stomachs and worst of all, candy stores without candy. That was until a player thought of the recipe that would change the world. A brilliant player who strove day and night to come up with the perfect recipe. Moments later the Marshmellows was born under the culinary skills of -T-O-P-A-Z- (or that's what I think his name was). Years passed by and the recipe was handed down generation by generation. That was until the last alteration, when the recipe was finally passed down to TheLegendaryGambler. And thus the recipe continues..... First Step: How to be a Marshmellow In this guild, you don't need to rampage through oceans nor mountains to join. Nothing much is required to be a member. Just seek the nearest Marshmellow with a great big smile, say you want in. And you will definitely be one of us unless..... Marshmellows Line Up ''Marshmellow Frontlines'' ;1. On approval : By default when you join the Marshmellows, this will be the rank you will be in. Worry no more. When an Officer or the Leader strolls by..... *poof*. Rightful ranks will be awarded. ; 2. Guard : This line up is meant for Marshmellows below the level of 15. At this crucial stage to obtain a higher level, Marshmellow Guards only need to distribute 5% of their experience to the guild. Rights for a Marshmellow Guard involves: * Invite new members * Place a perceptor ; 3. Reservist : Marshmellow Reservist are reserved for members at a higher level which is from level 15 until level 29. Current Reservist only require to distribute 10% of their experience to the guild. Rights given to a Marshmellow Reservist involves: * Invite new members * Place a perceptor * Collect kamas from the perceptor ; 4. Manufacturers : Marshmellow Manufacturers are members who play hard at whatever profession they excel in. This rank is reserved for members of any level which has already obtained a job level of 25 or above. A Marshmellow Manufacturer may enjoy the benefits of: * Invite new members * Place a perceptor * Collect kamas from the perceptor * Collect items from the perceptor * Collect resources from the perceptor ; 5. Protectors : Protectors of the Marshemellows are given to members of a level 30 or higher. Only 10% experienced is asked for. A Marshmellow Protector are given the rights to: * Invite new members * Place a perceptor * Collect kamas from the perceptor * Collect items from the perceptor ; 6. Treasurers : Treasurers of the Marshmellows are treasured members who play hard on the battlefield as well as their professions. This rank is reserved for members that have already achieved a level 30 or higher both in levels as well in professions. Marshmellow Treasurers have the rights to: * Invite new members * Manage distribution of experience * Place a perceptor * Collect kamas from the perceptor * Collect items from the perceptor * Collect resources from the perceptor ; 7. Officer : Currently the Officers of the Marshmellows is only given to trusted members of the guild. Only the Leader may award this rank to members who are deserving of the title. Dependable and resourceful, the Officers have every prospect a Leader has. Officers are chosen by the Leader based on behaviour and responsibility. Marshmellow Officers are given all possible rights available and acts on behalf of the Leader when the Leader is unavailable. Officers of the Marshmellows are entitled to: * Invite new members * Ban members * Manage ranks of members * Manage rights of members * Manage distribution of experience * Fit out the paddocks * Use the paddocks * Place a perceptor * Boost the perceptor * Collect kamas from the perceptor * Collect items from the perceptor * Collect resources from the perceptor ''Marshmellows... Behind the Scenes?'' ; 1. Deserteur : Deserteurs of the Marshmellows, or Marshmellows deserters. This rank is only given to members who are unactive for a very long period of time. A certain amount of period is given for observation of any improvements. If no improvements is noticed then membership will have to be revoked. Privileges and rights maintain as they were before the rank is changed. Due to certain circumstances, only the ranks of Guards and Reservists are affected by this change. This rank is introduced to keep the guild active at all times. Well, nobody likes a dull Marshmellow..... rite! ; 2. Nuisance : This rank is only reserved for Marshmellows who have been really really 'naughty'. Members who have committed minor offences that are not serious and can be forgiven are given this rank. A positive change in behaviour will result to an immediate change to the previous position. However, sadly that at this moment all rights and privileges are revoked temporarily. Marshmellows at Work : Staying a Marshmellow Sadly a ban will be awarded to guild members that do not follow the rules. And the rules are..... * No discrimination. * No foul languages. * No threatening. * No other bad stuff that you have in mind Well once any of the above is breached, you will sadly be revoked from the Marshmellows. So please do try to be nice and ... Have Fun! Category: Accepts F2P and P2P Category: Peaceful Guilds